Batnapped
by WawaNisaDCFan
Summary: Robin and Batman were on a mission when Batman got 'Batnapped' by Queen Bee. Will Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Batgirl and Robin find the Bat while the three red-heads comfort Robin? Slight Dick/Babs.
1. Comfort

_**Hey, guys! This is a story that I dreamt of the night before I wrote this so it just kinda like... 'POP' into my head. Anyway... R&R!**_

* * *

_Recognized. Robin B01._

The female voice announced Robin's arrival. Batgirl had been talking to Black Canary about some leads for their mission in the Birds Of Prey, when she whipped her head, waiting for the computer to say, 'Batman. 02.' but it never came.

Robin and Batman had been in Bialya for a mission of the two. Batgirl had wanted to come with them, since it's a Gotham problem, but Daddy Bats had insisted she stayed at the Cave, in case anything happened that needed knowledge as high as Batman's. So she obeyed.

No one had noticed that Batman wasn't there, either assuming he was at the Batcave, or back in Gotham patrolling. But Batgirl knew that wasn't the case, because Robin had a look that she had only seen when he lost his parents on the trapeze. The young Bat got curious. And worried.

Robin slumped into the couch. Wally and Roy had been looking at him, worried. They were Robin's best friends, and they knew the Bat Family's identities. Batgirl caught their eyes, and nodded towards them.

The three red-heads walked over to Robin, who had his face hidden in his hands, and he looked miserable. The three got more worried, if it is even possible. They approached him and Robin, being trained by Batman, groaned. "Go away." the young hero said, his voice muffled. Batgirl narrowed her eyes. "No, we will certainly not go away. There's something bothering you, Rob." Wally protested.

Robin shook his head. "No, there's _nothing _wrong with me, Walls. Now go away. All three of you." he said, voice still muffled.

"Dickie... Tell us what happened. Where's Bruce?" Roy asked, trying to pry the little bird's hands away from his face. Robin winced when Roy said his adoptive father's name. Batgirl instantly dropped to the ground, kneeling beside Roy in front of her partner.

The archer finally managed to pry Robin's hands away. The trio were shocked to see a wet mask, and tear drops rolling down on their friend's cheek. Batgirl looked at Wally and Roy.

"Could you give us a moment?" she asked. The boys nodded, knowing that Barbara could comfort him.

Batgirl peeled of Robin's mask, revealing Dick Grayson's cobalt blue, tearful eyes, as she pulled down her cowl.

"Dickie, what's wrong?" she asked, as she placed a hand on his knee.

"Bruce." he said quietly, and got up. He put on his mask, which was still in Barbara's hand. He made his way to his room at the Mount so quickly it could make Flash jealous.

Barbara pulled her cowl back on, and walked towards Wally and Roy, who were in the debriefing room, with everyone else.

The speedster and the archer saw Batgirl walk over to them, and met her half-way.

"How is he?" asked Roy.

"Is he okay?" asked Wally.

Batgirl looked away sadly. "He said 'Bruce', and then he went to his room. I couldn't go after him, he needs space." she explained to them. They nodded, and Roy said, "Leave him alone. Let's just wait until he comes." Wally and Batgirl nodded.

* * *

_"Dick, GO!" said Batman, ordering his son to go away from the dangerous place._

_"No, I will not leave you!" the bird said, trying to undo his father's ropes. He was crying, and it crushed the man to see his son cry. _

_"I know, micul meu pasăre, but I'll come back to you. I promise." he said, trying to comfort the boy in front of him._

_"But what if-"_

_"What if I don't come back?" asked the man. "If I'm not back within a week, look for me." he said, and he was dragged harshly, in the direction of Queen Bee's palace._

_Robin was thrown back by one of the guards arms, and was left alone, listening to his adoptive father's cry of 'Be safe' and 'Patrol Gotham'. _

__Dick woke up, screaming. Thank goodness his room was soundproof.

_'Bruce..' _thought the boy. It has only been a day since his father was taken, and he was already having nightmares. Usually it was Bruce who comforted him when he was having them, but now he was in the power of Queen Bee.

He exited his room, shades shielding his eyes from other people's view.

He walked in the cave, not realising where he was going.

He found himself in front of Wally's room. He was the second person he thought of. He firstly thought of Barbara, because she knows how it feels like. Seeing her mother die in front of her, it's only half of what he experienced.

He stopped in front of Wally's room, hesitating to knock.

There were voices in his room. Three people. Two men, one girl.

He know who they are.

Roy, Wally and Barbara.

_'Well, both people I first thought of is here so...' _thought Robin, as he knocked on the door.

Wally opened the door, Roy and Barbara behind him, all of them not wearing masks.

Barbara stepped in front of the fifteen-year old and faced the youngest team member.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asked Barbara, raising an eyebrow. Barbara wasn't supposed to be here, she wasn't a team member. And the other members thought that having other people here was illegal.

Barbara shrugged, and asked, "Nightmare?"

Dick nodded.

"Bruce." he said, as Barbara, Roy and Wally pulled him into a hug.


	2. Two Bats

The thirteen year-old let his tears fall on his partner's shoulder, as she held him. His big brothers put comforting hands on his shoulders, looking at their little brother cry for his adoptive father.

Wally squeezed Dick's shoulder, and the little bird looked up to his friend with tearful eyes.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." said the speedster. "But I'll wake up again." whimpered the hero. Roy smiled at him. "We'll stay with you, Dickie. As long as you're safe." Dick looked at Barbara, who nodded, smiling at him.

The three red-heads and the ebony walked towards the youngest's room, holding him, the red thirteen year-old whispered soothing words into his ear.

* * *

**Day 2**

Richard Grayson had been growing more anxious, and he had looked, hacked and checked _everywhere. _His father was yet to be found.

Barbara Gordon had not gotten any sleep last night, and there were already bags starting to form under her eyes, ever since her friend told her his father was kidnapped.

Roy Harper had sent a search party, along with himself to look for his friend's mentor.

Wallace West has informed the Team and the Justice League at the couch and the kitchen that Gotham City's hero was kidnapped. Followed by questions. Questions that makes him stressed. And jokes._  
_

"How can he be kidnapped? He's Batman for crying out loud!" _Raquel._

"I don't know, Raquel. It's possible. Even Superman has a few bruises." _Artemis._

"Well, if he's kidnapped, then he's probably free by now." _Zatanna. _

"He's Batman, after all." _Connor._

"Team, we must not underestimate Batman." said Kaldur. "He could as well be d-"

"DON'T!" screamed a voice. "Please, just... don't."

"Rob?" Wally called, looking around. "Great." he muttered. He turned to the Team sadly, and asked, "Guys, could you give us a minute?"

They nodded hesitantly, and walked away to the debriefing room. "_What's wrong with Robin?" _asked M'gann over their mind-link. Zatanna shrugged. _"I guess we'll just have to see." _

They hid behind the corner of the living room, in the debriefing room. Batgirl was there, floating screens surrounding her. She looked curiously over her shoulder, spotted the Team, and asked, "What are you doing?"

The Team jumped, and M'gann answered her question. "We want to find out what's wrong with Robin. He was freaking out when Aqualad said that Batman might be dead."

Batgirl winced ever so slightly, that the Team missed it. "Where is he now?" asked the young heroine.

"He's with Wally." answered Artemis. Batgirl nodded, and startled the Team when she shouted, "Hey, Pixie Boots! They're 'ear-dropping'!"

The Team were left clueless.

* * *

Wally was still comforting Robin, an arm slung over his shoulder. There were tear tracks running down his face from his sunglasses. They suddenly heard a shout from the debriefing room.

"Hey, Pixie Boots! They're 'ear-dropping'!"

It was Batgirl. Wally looked down to Robin with an amused look. "Pixie Boots?" he laughed. Robin just waved his hand. Wally stopped laughing and asked Robin, a look of curiosity on his face. "Ear-dropping? What's that?" Robin cackled. "Classified information. But all I can tell you is that the Team is eavesdropping on us." he said with a smile.

Robin then replied Batgirl from his spot.

"Okay, mini-B! Joker's out to play!" Wally looked at him. "We're gonna prank them." said Robin so quietly the Team couldn't hear.

* * *

Batgirl smirked, and turned back to her work.

"BG?" called Artemis, a bit terrified.

* * *

Wally was actually scared for his friends. Sure, Batman isn't there, but that's not going to stop them. Batgirl had already warned Batman when he said Batgirl was going to join the Team that the Team consists Robin. Wally had agreed with her, stating that if the two was in a team together without him says chaos, with a capital C. The female Bat had also warned her mentor that if any very terrible prank the Team had fallen into and Batgirl and Robin were behind it, she said it was his fault, since he was the one who wanted to add Batgirl to the Team.

Yes, Wally was terrified.


	3. Author's Note Help?

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait, but I ****_really _you to vote on my poll in my profile****. Or you could send in some ideas or suggestions for the prank later on. **

**So please, please, ****_please _****review, and gimme some ideas. I'll be doing the same thing to some of my other stories too. **

**Thanks!**

**-WawaNisaDCFan**


	4. Two O' Clock

**Day 3**

The Team was very careful around Robin for the past two days, who was now solemn as always. Also around Batgirl.

She had not gotten any sleep for the past three days, and there were very noticeable shadows under her eyes. Not that the Team would see it, since her eyes were protected from people's eyes due to the white lenses in her cowl.

But that was two days ago.

Today, Robin had exited his room, a slight smile on his face, worry and despair gone. Batgirl came out of her own room, in her sunglasses and bed hair. She was wearing a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a black hoodie. She walked beside Robin, also with a slight smile. The smile that would bring shivers to your spine if you know what they're capable of. Robin's clothing had blended nicely with Batgirl's. Everything black.

The Team were currently at the kitchen,waiting for the two Bats. When they saw both of them smiling like that, they ignored it, and shrugged it off. Wally, on the other hand, shivered.

"What's with _you_, Baywatch?" Artemis asked, pushing the speedster lightly on the shoulder.

"Th-that smile..." Wally said. He had completely forgotten about the prank, and that smile did not help him to remember. Instead, it wiped everything off, making Wally forget even his lunch menu. Which was saying something.

Wally took off running towards the Zeta-Tubes, shouting something about calling Red Arrow over.

The Team looked questioningly at the two thirteen year-olds, who shrugged, keeping that smile on their faces.

Once they sat, Batgirl turned to Robin. "Two o' clock?" She said. "Two o' clock." Robin nodded, answering her.

"What are you two talking about?" asked M'gann from the kitchen counter.

"Oh nothing..." the two said in unison. Deciding it was normal for the both of them, the Team nodded, although Zatanna looked skeptical.

* * *

It was already noon, and the two Bats are currently at Gotham, saying that they were 'picking some essential stuff for later'. The Team, not realizing what they were in for, shrugged and left it at that. Zatanna and M'gann were the only ones that sensed they were up to something.

"Guys, is it just me and M'gann, or does Robin and Batgirl look like they're up to something?"

Wally looked warily over his shoulder. "They are. They're definitely in the mood for pranking."

Conner was sure there was a 'but' left out there. "But..?" he said, pushing Wally to tell.

Wally sighed. "But.. when the Bats-any Bat, mind you- are in the mood for pranking, it's bad. _Very _bad."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "If it is very bad, we should be worrying." Wally shook his head.

"You should. But you can't just sit here and _worry_. There's something they're planning, but I don't know what. Those two are practically devils out of hell."

Artemis scoffed. "No," she said, walking over to Wally to cup his cheek. "You and Rob are devils out of hell." Wally shook his head again.

"I've known those two for years. If you think mine and Rob's pranks are torturous, you've never met the Bats."

"So true." came a very familiar voice to Wally's ears, as they saw a red blur rush over to them.

_Recognized, Flash 05._

"Tell them, Uncle Barry. Tell them how awful the Bats can be." Flash's eyes widened. He shivered. "The Bats can be _real_ bad when they prank you, kids."

Raquel huffed. "They're just thirteen! How much damage can they do?"

"A lot." said Wally, Flash and surprisingly, Superman and Green Arrow as they appeared from the Zeta-Tubes. "Wait, GA. The big Bat pranked _you_?"

He nodded. "And _Superman_?" Zatanna asked incredulously. The Man Of Steel just chuckled, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, that's why you should _never _get on the bad side of a Bat. Wether it's just their doctor. _Never._"

"See?!"

"What'd he do to you?" asked Conner to his mentor. Superman looked at Flash for help.

"He uh.. We sort of... painted his cowl and cape pink-"

"You painted his cowl _pink?_" Artemis and Raquel shouted together, rolling on the ground laughing. "The punishment wasn't pretty, Arty." said Wally, slightly smirking.

"Yes, well-" Superman said, continuing Barry's sentence. "When we entered the Watchtower the next day, we came face to face with knockout gas. Flash fell, then a Kryptonite was shoved in my face. Both of us were unconscious."

"When we woke up, we found ourselves tied to the high poles between Metropolis and Central City, where everyone can see." said Clark. Artemis kept laughing harder.

"But Wally's was worse!" Barry shouted. Wally looked at him, betrayal clearly etched on his face.

"Ooh, who did it?" said Artemis, shooting up. "Yeah, we want to know how exactly the Kid Flash get pranked." Raquel said, joining in.

"He tried to set Batgirl and Robin on a blind date, years ago." Flash explained. "See, the two knew it was Kid, so instead of going to dinner, they looked for Wally."

"What happened?" M'gann said, worry in her voice. Flash broke out in sudden laughter.

"Hegotbeatenupbya_girl_andthenthrownofftheroofbyher andthenIfoundhimhangingfroma streetlamp!"

"What?" the Team asked in confusion, as Wally face-palmed. "What he's trying to say is that Wally got beaten up by Batgirl, thrown off the roof he was at by Robin, and Flash found Wally hanging from a street lamp." said Green Arrow.

"You caught all that?" Zatanna said in awe. "Naw," said the archer, waving his hand. "I just know the story."

Artemis, Raquel and Conner were already laughing their heads off, rolling on the ground.

* * *

It was one thirty. Robin and Batgirl were back at the mountain by then, still keeping that smirk on their faces. Red Arrow had arrived, also sporting the terrified and wary face.

Whatever they're planning, it will happen soon.

The Team had explained to Roy about their simple conversation this morning. So by the time there were only left five minutes, Roy had dashed.

The mentors, though really wanting to leave, had to stay with the Team. Making sure they're not harmed.

The alarm on Wally's watch chimed. Robin and Batgirl, who were in the room that time, exchanged evil smirks.

The lights went out, and they disappeared.

Knockout gas filled the room. The room was pitch black. One by one, they were taken out.

"I see what you mean, Wally!" Artemis shouted, as she wove her way around the room, bow and arrow ready.

Conner fell down, grunting, as a glint of green shone. He was unconscious.

M'gann screamed, but was immediately muffled. She fell with a thud, and was left unconscious.

Kaldur's water bearers had lightened the room just a little, enough for everyone to see him. But that attracted attention. He soon fell down on the floor, unconscious.

Raquel had formed a bubble around herself, looking worried. The bubble suddenly filled with gas. She looked down, saw a knockout ptas pellet, and released the bubble, already unconscious.

Zatanna had made a ball of light, brightening the room once more. She turned back, and was knocked out.

Superman was unconscious already, a piece of green near his head.

Green Arrow was circling the only children left. To be knocked out.

Flash desperately ran to clear the smoke. To get a kick in the face.

Artemis had retreated to Wally's side. She suddenly saw Batgirl lurking in the corner. Batgirl caught her eye, and she was soon unconscious.

Wally was alone. _'I'm dead.' _though the speedster, as he ran looking for the light switch. He found it, and turned it on.

When he turned around, he was met by two thirteen year-olds.

And two fists.

And blackness.


End file.
